<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The House Lights Did Dim by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547257">And The House Lights Did Dim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang doesn't seem to approve of you dating Ruby at all, but in the middle of the night she has a funny way of showing it as she slips into Ruby's bed and has sex with you beside her sleeping sister. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The House Lights Did Dim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang's always shot you some dirty looks and clearly not been fond of you. Suspicious? Wary? You're never one hundred percent sure what it is that Yang thinks of you, just you dating her sister is something she's very clearly not okay with, and she doesn't do much to hide that disdain so long as she draws breath. The snarky comments, the errant glances, the general confrontational nature and disposition. What's a real bother is that Ruby and Yang are so close; the sisters live together, share a team, share a dorm room. They're not easily separated, and as much as you find time to be alone with Ruby, Yang's always the specter looming over everything you do.</p><p>But Ruby really loves you, and you really love her. For that, it's worth pushing through everything and doing your best to accept what's happening and roll with it all. She’s made clear her desire to keep you around and to love you, and has so strongly held onto that certainty that you even spend more than a few nights sleeping in Ruby's dorm room and in her bed, her insistence having proven strong enough to keep Yang's complaints at bay. You’re not even here to do anything untoward; of course you're not sneaking in to fuck Ruby while everyone else sleeps, that would be ridiculous. You're here to cuddle up with your loving girlfriend and share a bed. The sex happens away from the others so as not to come off like a sleazy weirdo getting off on making everyone having to listen to you two bang.</p><p>Snuggled up with an arm around Ruby and the cute redhead spooned up against you, everything is as sweet and soft as you've come to expect. Serene, affectionate, driven by all the sweetest and most loving feelings giving you everything you so sorely need. It's a welcoming treatment, a warm reassurance and tenderness bringing you to heights of pleasure that only grow as you hold firm to one another. It's all soft, all sweet, and you lose yourself in the warmth and tenderness of her love for as long as you can.</p><p>It's in the deepest darkest part of the night that your dream receives a rude interruption, that a hand presses against your shoulder. You end up on your back, giving a grunt as your eyes open. "Not now, I'm trying to sleep," you groan, rubbing your eyes, expecting it to be Ruby getting playful with you. But instead, you see Yang hanging over you, her eyes wide, oversized t-shirt falling loose down but still pushed out by her ample chest.</p><p>"If you don't want to make this a problem, you're shut the fuck up," she says, no uncertain terms about whatever the hell she's talking about. You shiver under that temptation and surprise, wondering what to respond to that with as she climbs up into your lap with as direct and as greedy a motion as she can muster.</p><p>"What are you doing?" you ask, peeking your head to the side. Ruby sleeps peacefully beside you, softly under the pressure of slumber, looking so happy and sweet as she lies facing away from you, still happily asleep, still at peace. You look back to Yang, even mor confused. "Ruby's right here."</p><p>"Is that your only complaint?" Yang asks. "You don't want to fuck your girlfriend's banging hot sister because she might wake up? You fucking pervert." Sitting herself firmly down on your lap, Yang's small, tight shorts begin to rub against your groin. She pushes in firm, applying that pressure against your groin, tempting you with what she can offer and with the desire to pull you deep in against her lusts.</p><p>The words, "I thought you hated me," stumble out with all the tension and worry that comes with them. What Yang's doing to you now is utterly baffling, but you're also unable to resist the sight f her chest straining at her t-shirt, or the feeling of her shorts grinding up against your lap, or the grip of her hands holding your shoulders down against the bed, pinning you under her as she expresses such sinful lusts. Emotions come on strong and senseless, leaving you so full of desire and a misplaced, throbbing lust. This isn't right, but the surprise is now worth more than anything else as you remain shivering in confusion and dismay.</p><p>"Maybe I do," Yang shoots back. "maybe I just want to see if the loser my sister is dating has any redeeming qualities. Maybe if your dick game is alright, I won't mind you creeping around my little sis so much." You definitely have not been doing any creeping, but what can really be said to Yang in such a stubborn state right now? You squirm in frustration and searing need as she continues to tease you, taunting you with her body. "But don't like it too much, or else I'll judge you for cheating on Ruby with me." It's a trap, but once she's forced you into now far too effectively to be able to pull back out of this tailspin and the wild, weird descent into what she's after. You're helpless here, wishing you had a way deal with her and find some proper avenue of handling this situation, but the weirdness and abrupt pressure of what she inflicts on you leaves no time for that, and you are doomed to keep sinking in lower to the demands and the heat of Yang's seduction.</p><p>"Isn't that setting me up to fail?"</p><p>"Of course it is. I want you to fail. But I know everyone in school wants these tits, so it's a nice trace, isn't it?" She smirks, twisting around in your lap. "Too bad you don't get them. But my ass is pretty hot too, isn't it?" She sticks her butt out toward you as she goes for your clothes, peeling them away and starting at your cock, which is of course guiltily hardening under the scrutiny of her touch. She hits you just right, makes your body ache as she pulls you in tighter, deeper, so full of cravings and needs you wish you had the focus to deal with. "Getting so hard. At least your cock is nice."</p><p>She kneels over you, jerking you of wildly as she hangs over you, jerking along your shaft as her ass wiggles back, pressing toward your face and leaning into this pressure and this aggression, not caring about restraint or about control as she makes sure you are paying full attention to everything she is demanding of you. It's working. You're rock hard within seconds, groaning as she hangs over you, as the wrong and sinful temptation of this treatment. </p><p>"Yang, please," you say, but she's ignoring you now. The hand not on your cock reaches for her shorts and pushes them down her body, urgency guiding her into motion as she gets herself ready and open for you, shoving everything aside and inviting the weird ruin awaiting her. You see her expose her round ass, pushing it back and wiggling it in your face before she shoves forward, moving with an urgency that feels wrong, that makes the mattress shift a bit as she moves too quickly. Ruby grumbles and hums beside you, nearly woken up by the commotion, and it fills you with wild dread.</p><p>"'Yang please fuck me', right?" she replies. She's making a joke of this whole situation as she pushes down onto your cock and embraces the opportunity awaiting her. She sits herself down onto your cock, pushing in firm and moaning loudly as he sinks her way into position, as she sets herself down firm onto your dick and bounces up and down with gusto, riding you reverse cowgirl style and flaunting her ass as she leans forward. "I won't hate you if you admit I have a nicer ass than my sister. Ruby's cute, but I'm the one with the stacked body."</p><p>"I love Ruby's body," you shoot back. This is such a weird and conflicting mess of emotions that leaves you scrambling for some semblance of a shot at making this work out, finding less and less ground to deal with the things threatening to upheave your entire relationship. Sticking up for Ruby doesn’t feel all that strong or convincing when her sister is riding your dick. There's too much going on that feels too frenzied and weird and exciting for you to know how to feel, and your words spill away into a mess of relenting groans that make you feel like a victim now to Yang's desires.</p><p>She rides you hard. The rough and tumble brawler is full of incredible energy for this late, and she's reckless about bouncing on your dick, clearly not caring what time it is or how she's doing all this, just leaning into the demanding treatment and seeking something powerful, something mad. Her snug, slick pussy holds so tight around your cock, begging down on it and pleading you to keep going, thrilling you with so many sensations and spectacular throbs of joy that you can't keep your head on straight dealing with them all. It's spectacular, even if it's so guilty for you to be doing any of this, even if you feel awful for letting this happen and for the steady sinking downward into frustration.</p><p>Quicker she moves atop your lap. "Fuck, that’s a really nice dick. Maybe you’re not too bad. But maybe you're getting to almost be kind of good. Mm, if you can keep up with me, maybe you can fuck me on the sly. I'll destroy you for breaking my little sister's heart one day, but until then, I can get some of this big dick and have the fun I deserve." Yang's not making much sense at all with this, but there's so much raw pleasure here that it doesn't really stop or matter. So much is going on and all of it comes on way too fast to handle, struggling to make this come to a conclusion and a sense that just doesn't feel right. It's too much to bear, and every second of this heaving pleasure feels more bizarre and more enticing, begging of you the world now.</p><p>You're not strong enough to resist tis. You wish you were. Wish you had the strength to hold these feelings back and deny the raging pleasures coming on like fire through you. But you're weak, dizzy, burning up with helpless wells of desire leaving you no time to think clearly. Everything just happens in sudden and panicked waves of heat, shudders of ecstasy begging across your body and inducing a thill like nothing else. It's wrong to want it this badly, but you can’t help yourself now, falling deeper into the thrall and the clutches of a wicked blonde having her way with you as hard as she wants, all to pursue pleasure.</p><p>The ravenous swell of ecstasy demands so much of you, and it's too much to make sense of coming on too fast, too frenzied, too senseless. "Cum inside of me," she demands. "Fucking do it. Nut inside your girlfriend's sister, you dirty pervert, betray her while she sleeps beside you. You know you want to. I'll even turn around and let you play with my tits if you blow a load in me, and don't pretend that you don't want that. Come on, do it deep. Fill me right up with your load, fuck me hard." Her hands rub all along her body, heaving along wildly as she gives in to this, as she allows the pleasure to take her by storm.</p><p>Yang hits her peak, and she doesn't bother to keep quiet. Forget waking up Ruby, she might wake up the whole dorm wing if she keeps this up piercing the night with orgasmic cries of bliss and a demand so intense that you just can't take any more. With a frantic grunt and a slam up of your hips, you cum inside of her, filling Ruby with your seed and shivering through the frustration and panic of utterly letting go. It's senseless, a mess of molten lust that tears through you too fast to bear, your cum pumping deep into her as she heaves and slams atop you. Everything Yang does is erratic and wild and without sense, so desperate that she doesn't seem capable of holding back her vulgar designs and the lusts taking her by storm.</p><p>"Nngh, I fucking knew it. You dirty little thing." Every word comes with a slam of her hips. "You betrayed Ruby to fuck me. I'll ruin your life in the morning, but if it's any consolation, you can play with my tits for a bit now. You won't have any girlfriend when I ruin you, but I know dating my flat sister must have you begging to paly with a chest like mine."</p><p>"My breasts are fine, and you are so two faced!" The soft, shrill voice catches both you and Yang by surprise. Ruby turns around with a swiftness that says she's been awake longer than she wanted to let on, and she swiftly responds to all this commotion with a hand coming crashing down hard across her sister's ass. "I can't believe you thought this would work. But now you're going to get it." Ruby grabs at you, pulls you in for a kiss and moans, "You have my permission to fuck my sister as rough as you fuck me."</p><p>That one shining moment of invitation is all you need. Everything holding you back this whole time simply comes undone now as you feel the swell of desire take you, a rush of pleasure and temptation overwhelming everything you held on to for the sake of complete indulgence. You shove forward, grabbing hold of yang and driving her ono her hands and knees. She shouts and hollers in surprise, but Ruby grabs her bouncy blonde locks and uses the leverage to shove her face into the bedding and silence her a little bit.</p><p>"I was afraid of disturbing Ruby and couldn't fight you off," you say. "But if she's okay with this, I'm going to put you through your paces now." You pull back from her pussy and ram your way immediately into her tight ass, and Ruby holds her down harder as she shouts out in surprise, in a mess of panic and shivering heat that hits her just right. You're ecstatic now, hammering forward with greedy intent and something to prove as your hips get to work at violating her, fucking her deep and raw, your girlfriend's sister's ass definitely wroth giving a good, hard pound.</p><p>"Next time, don't try to steal from your sister if you love her so much," Ruby says. She sounds hurt by this whole thing, upset this has all gone down and wanting to lash out at her sister for her wrongdoings, frustrated and tense and pushing on firm. "You earned this." Her hand comes down across yang's ass again, a strike that makes her shudder and heave in surprise once more. Ruby's been happy to take the rough fucking on, but now she's clearly having fun getting to be in control and in charge for a little while. "Pull her hair. Pull her hair!"</p><p>You reach for a fistful of her hair and tug back hard, making Yang cry out and whine in frustration as she gets pounded hard. For as talkative as she usually is and certainly as she was when she was flaunting her sexiness over you, Yang is now in a mess of frustration clearly too overwhelming to be able to deal with. Everything is loud and frantic, her body aflame with desire and not able to control the frantic back and forth of the moment. She submits hard, moaning in chaotic acceptance of the rough pounding her ass receives and of the pleasure burning her up so tight and so hot. She's hopeless and lost now, giving up to your ferocious and aggressive treatments, a lust getting the better of her again and again through waves of arousal crashing down on her.  She's a special kind of helpless now dominated by you and by her own sister, the helpless bottom rung getting her ass ravaged for fun.</p><p>"Lying, stealing bitch. You deserve how hard your ass is getting fucked right now. You want dick? Fine, you can be our new plaything. We'll gang up on you together and fuck you all you want if that's what you really need." Ruby was gone now, completely into this and pursuing a measure of shamelessness like nothing else. There's no reason for restrain here and Ruby seems utterly unconcerned with holding back, or even with keeping quiet as she pushes her luck and tests her limits, seeing what she can get away with and indulging harder in the vulgar thrill of helping you team up to dominate her sister.</p><p>"Shit. Fuck. Yes, t-that's what I want!" Yang shouts, gasping now in helpless, spiraling shows of desperation. "I want to be your plaything. I'm jealous, and I want this big cock inside me all the time!" Heaving and thrashing about in the throes of pure surrender, everything Yang does is an expression of just how far gone she is, how much this situation ahs turned around on her and backfired so spectacularly. There's no moment of sense to this, no second where anything feels reasonable or controlled or decent. It's a disaster, but the most enticing and satisfying disaster you can imagine, as she presses her ass back against your lap, as she greedily pursues everything she can handle and loses all control in the process of coming undone, throwing everything she has to the wind and letting the crushing weight of her desire carry her.</p><p>The heaving, bucking mess of pleasure and lust that surges through her is so loud and indecent and aggressive that you find yourself barely able to deal with it. Everything about the way Yang responds is so detached from anything you could have expected, a switch away from what you knew and into a plunge of frantic chaos. And yet, with everything you do, it feels like what you need. Your body just keeps moving, pounding away, giving in and losing all control, winding up until finally with one mighty slam of your hips forward, you succumb. With a wild and reckless cry, you cum inside of her, shuddering and begging, heaving as the pleasure becomes too much to bear and you learn the desperate gasping truth behind this lust. You're done for.</p><p>Slamming balls deep into Yang's hot ass and letting out a hot groan, you don’t care if you wake the other members of the team anymore, blowing a load into Yang's ass and giving in. You tug at her hair while Ruby slaps her ass, the overwhelming roughness and domination driving her at long last to give in too, trembling and twisting under these desires and succumbing to the ecstasy of letting it all take her. She's done for, moaning and bucking hot under this chaos, clearly overwhelmed. You pump her full of cum, hold her tight in place, firm down and keep her there while you make sure every thrust forward is filling her with hot, thick jizz, overwhelming her, leaving her helpless and dizzy and just thoroughly fucking spent.</p><p>Lying wasted and ruined on the bed, Yang has been tamed. You pull out and pull Ruby into a kiss, and your girlfriend moans and giggles and runs her hand along your cock. She's got a gleam in her eye; watching you fuck her sister has turned her on now, and you wonder how this relationship is about to evolve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>